Paper Thomas (2001) - Nintendo 64 - Part 22.
Cast Main cast * Thomas as Mario (Both the main heroes) * Edward as Luigi (Thomas and Edward are good friends, just like Mario and Luigi are) * Percy as Yoshi (Both green) * Rosie as Birdo (Both pink) * Emily as Princess Peach (Both the main females) * Molly as Princess Daisy (Both wear yellow) * Toad as Toad (Both share the same names) * James as Wario (Both vain) * Spencer as Waluigi (Both partners to James and Wario) * Cerberus (from The Little Engine That Could '2011 film') as Bowser (Both the main big, strong, evil, and powerful villains) * Skarloey as Baby Mario (Both wear red) * Rheneas as Baby Luigi (Both best friends to Skarloey and Baby Mario) * Peter Sam as Baby Yoshi (Both small and cute) * Lady as Baby Princess Peach * Madge as Baby Princess Daisy * Casey Jr. (from Disney's Dumbo/Casey Jr and Friends) as Toadsworth * Devious Diesel as Bowser Jr * Troublesome Trucks as Goombas and Koopa Troopas * Gordon as Donkey Kong (Both big, strong, and proud) * Toby as Diddy Kong (Both brown) * Speedy (from Kimba the White Lion (1965)) as Goombario * Dumbo (from Disney's Dumbo/House of Mouse) as Kooper (with Timothy Q. Mouse as an extra) * Emily (from Theodore Tugboat) as Bombette * Gator as Parakarry * Beauty Stem (from Toad Patrol) as Lady Bow * Oyster (from Toad Patrol) as Watt (with Slippery Jack as an extra) * Elf Cup (from Toad Patrol) as Sushie * Captain Star (from TUGS) as Lakilester * The Wind in the Willows Characters as The Colour Toads, Heroes, and Villains * City of Truro as The Train Other cast *Blue Cheetah Cub and Red Cheetah Cub (A Fan-Made Kimba Characters) as Blue Goomba and Red Goomba *The Cheetah King (A Fan-Made Kimba Character) as The Goomba King *The Truck Bros. (A Fan-Made Thomas Characters) as Koopa Bros. *Gargamel (from Smurfs) as Tutankoopa *Arazel (from Smurfs) as Chompy *Evil Gordon (A Fan-Made Thomas Character) as Tubba Blubba *Evil Duck, Evil Donald and Evil Douglas (A Fan-Made Thomas Characters) as General Guy and his squad *The Sea Monster (from Theodore Tugboat) as Lava Piranha *D261 as Huff N Puff *Ripto (from Spyro) as The Crystal King *Miss Trunchbull (from Matilda) as Kammy Koopa *Blue Peter Sam (A Fan-Made Thomas Character) as Blue Baby Yoshi *Purple Peter Sam (A Fan-Made Thomas Character) as Purple Baby Yoshi *Red Peter Sam (A Fan-Made Thomas Character or from RWS) as Red Baby Yoshi *Yellow Peter Sam (A Fan-Made Thomas Character) as Yellow Baby Yoshi *Pink Elephants (from Dumbo) and Ghost Engines as Boos *Earth Star (from Toad Patrol) as Bootler *Brown Percy (A Fan-Made Thomas Character) as Brown Yoshi *Paddington (from Paddington Bear) as Bruce *Truro (from Theodore Tugboat) as Bumpty *Evil Theodore (A Fan-Made Theodore Tugboat Character) as Chan *Bayswater (from Theodore Tugboat) as Chet Rippo *Hank (from Theodore Tugboat) as Chuck Quizmo *Eldstar Engine (A Fan-Made Thomas Character) as Eldstar *Mamar Engine (A Fan-Made Thomas Character) as Mamar *Skolar Engine (A Fan-Made Thomas Character) as Skolar *Muskular Engine (A Fan-Made Thomas Character) as Muskular *Misstar Engine (A Fan-Made Thomas Character) as Misstar *Klevar Engine (A Fan-Made Thomas Character) as Klevar *Kalmar Engine (A Fan-Made Thomas Character) as Kalmar *Alfie and Colour Alfies (A Fan-Made Thomas Character) as Fearsome 5 *Duke and Prissy (Dumbo) as Goomba Grandparents *Leona and Canso Colossus (from Kimba the White Lion (1965)) and Theodore Tugboat) as Goomba Parents *Owen (from Theodore Tugboat) as Gourmet Guy *Guysborough (from Theodore Tugboat) as Herbert *George (from Theodore Tugboat) as Herringway *Igor (from IGOR) as Igor *Mr. Jumbo (from Dumbo) as Kolorado *Barrington (from Theodore Tugboat) as Kolorado's Assistant *Mrs. Jumbo (from Dumbo) as Kolorado's Wife *Digby (from Theodore Tugboat) as Koopa Koot *Schemer (from Shining Time Station) as Koover *Female Captain Star (from Salty's Lighthouse) as Lakilulu *Evil Hank (A Fan-Made Theodore Tugboat Characters) as Lee *Light Blue Percy (A Fan-Made Thomas Character) as Light Blue Yoshi *Lilly the Lighthouse (from Theodore Tugboat) as Lily *Spot (from Spot the Dog) as Little Mouser *Poet Smurf (from Smurfs) as Master Poet *Papa Smurf (from Smurfs) as Mayor Penguin *Smurfette (from Smurfs) as Mayor's Wife *Carla (from Theodore Tugboat) as Madam Merlar *Rebecca (from Theodore Tugboat) as Merlee *Bluenose (from Theodore Tugboat) as Merle *Duck as Merlon *Sally Seaplane (from TUGS) as Merlow *Penny Bun (from Toad Patrol) as Merluvlee *Bobby (from Theodore Tugboat) as Moustafa *Evil Casey Jr. (A Fan-Made Casey Jr and Friends Characters) as Mr. Hammer *Evil Montana (A Fan-Made Casey Jr and Friends Characters) as Ninja *Kelly as Oaklie *Fur Foot (from Toad Patrol) as Penguin Patrol *Caroline as Petunia *Bonavista (from Theodore Tugboat) as Posie *Tom Tipper as Postmaster *Purple Percy (A Fan-Made Thomas Character) as Purple Yoshi *Cumberland (from Theodore Tugboat) as Raphael the Raven *Derek as Rip Cheato *Giddy (from Dumbo) as Rosie *Philip and Fillmore (from Theodore Tugboat) as Rowf and Rhuff *Evil Ten Cents (from TUGS) as Sentinel *Evil Philip and Evil Fillmore (A Fan-Made Theodore Tugboat Characters) as Spiky John and Spiky Tom *Baby Smurf (from Smurfs) as Star Kid *Sun as Itself *Clumsy Smurf (from Smurfs) as Tolielip *Brunswick (from Theodore Tugboat) as Stanley *Thumper (from Bambi) as Twink *Chief Percy (A Fan-Made Thomas Characters) as Village Leader *Nautilus (from Theodore Tugboat) as Wandering Normadimouse *Thumper as Whacka *Ronno (from Bambi 2) as Jr. Troopa *Cerberus??? (A Fan-Made TLETC Character) as Bowser??? *Horrid Henry (from Horrid Henry) as Anti-Guy *Evil Dumbo (A Fan-Made Dumbo Character) as Big Lantern Ghost *Ripper Roo (from Crash Bandicoot) as Blooper *Evil Harold (A Fan-Made Thomas Character) as Buzzar *Crush, Gulp and Yeti (from Spyro) as Crystal Bits *Evil Paddington (A Fan-Made Paddington Character) as Fuzzipede *Evil Bertie (A Fan-Made Thomas Character) as Kent C. Koopa *Evil Guysborough (A Fan-Made Theodore Tugboat Character) as Monstar *Evil Toots (A Fan-Made Casey Jr and Friends Character) as Petit Piranha *Super Ripper Roo (A Fan-Made Crash Bandicoot Character) as Super Blooper *Evil Gordon's Heart (A Fan-Made Thomas Character) as Tubba Blubba's Heart *Splatter and Dodge (Splodge) as Tuff Puff *The Old Coach as Toy Train Transcript * (as Thomas and his friends continue on the left path, they enter a dark carven) * Voice: Wee hee hee hee... Someone... has come... Someone is here in the dark... Wee hee hee... Oh... Could it be...? Wee hee hee hee... It's Thomas! Looks like you're mine, Thomas! Wee hee... You're not going... anywhere... pal! Wee hee hee... I'll take care of you quickly, then return to my darkness. This time I'll make sure you're all dead. * Thomas: Not a chance! (Big Lattern Ghost growls as he takes a wild swing at Thomas’s noggin. Anyway, after a perfunctory fist fight, Big Lattern Ghost has a light-bulb moment and decides to finish things off by grabbing a laser gun and opening fire. To his great surprise, the laser beams have no effect on Thomas. * Big Lattern Ghost: WHAT?! STOP! Nobody can survive these deadly rays! (gets shocked, which, given the current circumstances, seems like a rather dubious claim to be making. * Thomas: These deadly rays will be your death. (retorts in a moment of great profundity as he uses the ‘force’ to redirect the laser beams back at Big Lattern Ghost and kill him. Thomas puts all the badges on him) * Oyster: Now that we're free at last, please reach for the clouds, you big cowards, you. * Thomas: No. We're friends. * Slippery Jack: Oh, sorry. Thanks for freeing us. I believe that you are Thomas, who saves us like heroes do! That's right, isn't it? * Thomas: Yes, I'm the coolest. I saved from the Big Lattern Ghost, so come along and let's get out of here! * Oyster: Okay! No time to lose. We'd better help rescue your wife, Princess Emily, who's captured by Cerberus. * Thomas: Yes, and now that I'm the super greatest great and best guy, let's get going. And please be good. * Slippery Jack: Oh, yes, we'll be good. Now let's get out of here! (lights a match and walks carefully out with his new friends following, and when they get out, Thomas blows out the match, and levels everyone up, but takes himself and everybody back to the Train station, and gets a Deep Focus badge. At the train station, Thomas pulls out yet another star piece, and takes it and everyone else with him, but hurry to another room, where a Shy Guy freaks out and flees in fright to alert the others that some heroes are coming toward him. Thomas blows up a blocked wall of toys to scare away the Shy Guys, who are all chased into the darkness, and break through another wall in fright) * Colonel Shy Guy: Stop in the name of the law! How dare you step foot into the castle?! You have scared away my troops! ! If this keeps up, providing you rescue Emily, we'll kill you and you will die! * Shy Guys: CHARGE! (the guards try to rush at Thomas and attack him, but are no match for him, and as he uses Beauty Stem as a cue stick, and Gator as a cue ball, and pots all of the Shy Guys out of the way) * Colonel Shy Guy: Okay, Busters, you've asked for it. Come and get it if you can, so fight me! (the Shy Guys appear again and charge toward Thomas, who uses Speedy as a bowling bowl, and throws him right at the Shy Guys at General Shy Guy's machine to knock them all) Oh, yeah?! Is that the best you've got, hey?! Is that a challenge? * Thomas: Bring it on! (uses his force skills to lift items, and throws at General Shy Guy and his machine, but breaks the machine apart) * Colonel Shy Guy: No. No! (gasps as Thomas and his friends flee) Now I'll never do Cerberus's biddings. (notices his friends) Friends! * Shy Guys: Are you ready? * Colonel Shy Guy: No, I'm ready at all. In fact, I've got lots of more plans! * Shy Guys: Are you ready? * Colonel Shy Guy: Is this plan all you've got to kill Thomas? (squeals) As soon as I tell Cerberus about Thomas, we'll be back in buisness. I've still got Thomas and his friends together. I just need a little more time. (shrieks) No, please. Don't, please, don't! (yelps in surprise and ends up getting pulled in) Just a little more time. * Oyster: I guess that will teach him to underestimate the truth about messing with us. * Colonel Shy Guy: I promise I'll pay you back. I promise! (gets sucked into a wormhole and screams and vanishes) * Slipper Jack: You weren't so tough, you silly old Shy Guys! I beat 'em up! ... Didn't I, Thomas? * Thomas: I agree with you guys. CARD APPEARS IN FRONT OF THOMAS AND HIS FRIENDS, AND WHEN THOMAS GRABS THE CARD, HE FREES MUSKULAR Now, come on, quick. Let's get out of here! (they all leave) Category:Daniel Pineda